


La peur primaire

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour, Draco et Harry découvrent... Oups ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peur primaire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

Draco lança un regard affolé à Harry. Ce n'était définitivement pas prévu. Tout sauf prévu. JAMAIS !  
Harry lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné, mais il se doutait qu'il n'en serait rien. Il se pencha vers le bébé devant eux.  
\- Arrête de paniquer, Dray.  
\- Je... C'est un bébé ! Un enfant ! Un... Petit !  
\- Tu vas y arriver.  
\- Non !  
\- Draco... Soupira Harry.  
Il aurait aimé que son petit ami soit moins paniqué par l'idée d'un enfant. Cela était impressionnant, mais la peur était réelle. Il aurait aimé le convaincre d'avoir un petit ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
